Halo the Sixth Noble
by JACEMRY JAW
Summary: This is a story on halo reach and I hope that you will read the text before the chapter and title there in bold letters I also need you to remember what the bold text says about me and halo.
1. Chapter 1, 2, and 3

**Oh, hello myname is JACEMRY JAW, This is a fanfic of Halo, (and if you ask, no, I do not own Halo so, please, dont bother me 343 and bungie) the story takes place at the game stage Lone Wolf and I hope you will like this so please ENJOY.**

Halo the Sixth Noble

Chapter 1

Escape From Reach

"This is it," I said as I was looking at the sky. It was the final day of Reach, the sister planet of Earth. The ground around me was hard due to the dry air around me. The covonant forces where looking for me. "I'm really going to-" I started as I had an idea. In my mind, I thought I could grab a Phantom, fly out of here, and join the Autumn, where ever it is now. I saw a jetpack and grabed it. I put it on and a Phantom behind me was about to drop covonant solders. As it did I used the jetpack and was abord. I killed the pilot with my dagger and took control of the Phantom.

I turnd on the shild doors so I could look out to see Reach and so I could breath. While I looked at the planet I was thinking about my boyfriend and was sorry I couldn't avenge his death.

I put a corse for the Autumn, I was seven seconds in to the countdown, when the Phantom was hit by an astroid and sent me in a different direction. "SHIT, thats not good!" I exclaimed, and then I went to subspace. At the end of the ride I saw a ring, and it was HUGE. I set a corse to it so I could look for shelter. I had a distress becan that the UNSC used and I thought that I could use it while waiting on the ring.

As I approched the ring, a red light flashed. I hit it and two covonant cruisers and six corvets apeard on the screen in attack formation. I was in BIG trouble.

Then a UNSC attack group came out of nowhere. there was a ship that looked like the Autumn, but the name was the Silent Gardian. it had six frigates just like Grafton and then they started to fight the covonant ships.I tried hurry to the ring. I noticed that the ring on the inside looked just like earth and the outside was metal. I made my way to it and I was getting shot by a pelicon.

I turned on my comlink. "hold your fire!" I yelled into the coms.

"Who are you and why are you on that phantom?!" the voice was male.

"This is Noble Six of Noble team." I said. There was a pause on the coms.

All I heard was "Need an escort spartan?" I let out a sigh.

As I was heading tward the ring two more pelicons fallowed. when we landed, I was the first to get out. The two pelicans on the sides opend, letting merines come out the opening. when the middle one open, I saw four armord solders standing. The third walked forword and the others fallowed. I saw four spartans standing in front of me, three male,one female.

The third one walked tward me. he stoped in front of me.

"what is your name noble?" he asked.

"Alexis." I answerd.

"Date of birth"he asked

"April, 1, 2532" I answerd.

"Where is your team." he asked.

"Dead." I answerd sadly.

"Sorry to hear that." he said

Before I could sayanything, he introduced me to his team. "I am Donny, the leader of the Retaliators. That is William the heavy specalist." he said as he pointed at first spartan .he had a shotgun. he pointed to the next person that stood about six to seven feet tall. "That is Hamond, also a heavy specalist but perfers a rocket launcher as his signature weapon." Moving on to the last person he said, "and that is holly, my sister and the teams data specalist."

"Where are we?" I asked.

Donny said "The hell if I know"

"Souldn't we make a base?" I asked

He nodded, turned on his radio, and called in a shipment for suplies. By then the battle over the ring stoped and we saw the UNSC ships come tward us, while the covonant ships went to an other side of the ring

Then, on my visor, a small screen poped up. on it was my worst enemy, the one that I wanted to kill for my boyfriend. His name is...

Gal Madam.

Chapter 2

Expressing fealings

"Hello Decimator, did you miss me" Gal Madam said sarcasticly

"Gal Madam," I said angerily,"when I get you, I will HAVE YOUR HEAD!" I felt anger surging through my body

"Oh did I pick a bad time to talk to you, well I do not care for your feelings" he said in a tone I hated

"You son of a bitch, I will kill you without mercy or hesitation." I said, I was at the breaking point and just seeing him made me mad.

"I dont think so and when we meet in person give me the answer to this; how did you feel when your boyfriend died in that pelican."

"How dare you talk about my boyfriend!" I said, when I finished talking, Gal Madam turned of the screen.

Donny walked up behind me and asked "whats wrong? I heard you yelling and I was worried that you where talking to yourself, but when I herd about your boyfriend, I knew that you where talking to someone else." As he said that, I seinced confusion in his voice.

"The very same damn elite named Gal Madam that escaped a scarab that my boyfriend hit with a pelican. my boyfriend killed evryone else that was on that scarab." as I said that I calmed down a little but I was still angry.

"What was your boyfrinds name?" Donny asked

When I calmed down and had the strangth to tell him I said " His name was Carter, he was the leader of nobel team."

The others looked shocked after I told him but donny had a blank exprission. he said "I am sorry."

When I was silent, Donny asked if i could take my helmat off.

"Ok." I said that in confusion.

when I took my helmat off and showed my face, he just stared at me and by the look of it he was checking out my strawberry pink lips, my dirty blond hair, my peach colord skin, and my baby blue eyes. I waved my hand in his face and asked if he was ok. he said yes.

I let out a gigle and continued to a base that had the UNSC simbol and design.

"How did they build this so fast?" I asked.

"You would be very impressed with what we can do." hammond said

"I doubt anything else can suprise me." I said as I went into the base

Chapter 3

Room For Five More

The base looked small on the outside but the merines dug deeper into the rings ground and made more room for depper areas. The areas were in possition as fallows; the vehicle depot, the armory, the mess hall, the med bay, the showers, and the living quarters. As I looked around, I saw everybody got into the elevator. I fallowed. The elevator went down to the living quaters, the room had a tv for the merines and had other rooms around it. We went diffrent ways to rooms that where labled so we didn't forget who's room is who's. I thought to my self " these merines shure love to be organized." I went to my room and happened to find myself surch my dresser, I looked inside and found UNSC shirts and pants. Although the weirdest thing I saw in there was a purple colored seringe. It looked like the siringe that would be in the med bay so I went there and asked the medics, the docters, evreyone that was there. they all said that they didn't know what it does. So, I tested out myself. I went into the med bay's restroom to use the siringe. After that I went back down to the living quarters.

A merine came up to me and said "Hey Six, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah why do yo-" I started and before I could finish the room was getting blury

It looked like I started to fall but I wasn't quite shure because I couldn't see well.

I heard what sounded like the merine calling for the other spartans to help get me to the med bay as fast as they could.

After that I couldn't see a thing, but total darkness. It looked like I woke up, when I did, I saw a blue armored male figure standing there and reach out for my hand. I was uncertin why but I knew I could trust him, my vision was still blury. when I was about to reach for his hand, I saw nothing again. I woke up back in the med bay. My vision wasn't completly clear but I could still see everything and know what they were. the docter came in the room. "My, my, when we where getting you here I almost thought that we lost you." he said. "What do you mean" I asked weakly. Although I wasn't completly weak. he answerd "When we got you here we thought that we where too late to stop you from dieing, but we maneged to stop that so you must be okay for now." My thoughts where raceing, me, almost dieing. I thought for a moment and rembered the blue armord male and thought to myself "that must have ben Carter." " It looks like we managed to keep you intact but you shuldn't do too much acti-" he started as I exited the room, he must have seen me. he fallowed me outside, it was getting dark so I turned on my night vision. He asked "now what do you think you are doing?" he was probily worried that I might get some running done. "Going out for a run." I responded. I guessed that he didn't like that answer. "Come back inside, we dont know if you are in good shape for any activity such as that." He tried to grab me to get me inside, but I started running. Although this isn't your odinary rinning, like fifteen mph, I was going like thirty miles per hour. When I got back to the base I had an adrenalin rush, the docter stood there amazed and shocked. I was woundering how this happened too. After I got inside I rememberd the siringe, the purple coloring of it. Then I looked back on reach when I shot a random elite, he had blood of the same color. Then I thought to myself "Do you think that I have the streanght of an elite." The next morning I heard an alarm go off as I woak up. Not the alarm clock, but the alarm to the base. When I got up, I looked out the door and saw elites on the tv screen they where atacking the base When I got to the armory, I got my armor on and went outside. I imedietly got shot by a focas rifle. After I got shot I noticed that I had red and purple colored blood. What got my full atention was that I imedietly healed. The focus rifle elite looked very surprised. as I got up I was so angry. there was a wraith that was about to charge up its cannon. It must have been a exparimental warith. I was walking to it. I heard Donny yelling at me to get back there. Then I started to run. while I did I was killing any elite that stood in the way of me and the wraith. Two that where on my sides I killed instantly by punching both in the face and knocked both of their heads off. The wraith was about to fire, but I got out of the way when it did. The shot looked like a scarub lazer. I ran twards it, got on back of it and punched the back once and it was distroyed. I got back and saw the others with there helmats off standing there, shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you just..." William started

"Kill all of those elites?" I asked. I was more confused then anything. I thought that I had just distroyed the whole covonant army that distroyed Reach.

"Yeah." he answard

"Well I hope that I might not see or meet anything else that might attack me for their sake." I stated.


	2. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

the Tide Has Changed

Gal Madam's POV

We have been on this ring for 24 human hours. I send a elite strike team out with an exparimental wraith and I await their arival back in the base we constructed. I wait 2 human hours and it has been 3 of the same hours since I sent them. I sent out a drone and wait in the command station. "Shipmaster, we have a visiual." one of my comrads told me this. "Put it on the screen." I said. He put the visual on the screen and what I saw first was very pleasing. an elite that has a focus rifle shot this "Noble Six". but after I saw something very horrific. the femal spartan's blood was both red AND purple. then her arm imidetly heald. I saw that with interested and worried feelings. when she got up the wraith charged up it's shot. I hoped that she would get shot by the wraith. when I saw her run, she was very fast. I looked as she killed the squad that I sent out. I was really worried when she killed the two last elites that where in her way. She managed to knock both of their heads off. When that happened, the wraith almost shot her but she killed it with one punch. I was scared and elites like me never get scared. I was wondering where she got the abillity to do such things. I looked at my arm and saw a puncture. Nothing big but it was the size of the siringe end. "WE HAVE A HERITIC WITH US!" I yelled as I turned to my brothers with anger. "SEARCH EVERYWHERE, SEARCH EVERYTHING, AND EVERYONE!" I said that and everyone started stumbleing to their feet to find this heritic.

Donny's POV

I walked to the med bay and sat down. The docter came and told me to come with him. we went into a different room and both of us sat down. "you requsted to see me Donny?" he asked. I nodded. "I had a weird expirence." I said. "What was it" he asked. I answerd with this "When I told Noble Six to take off her helmat and saw her face, I felt a little bit different then I usually do. I dont know how to explain the feeling." I stated. "Hahaha, I thought that this might happen when you meet someone new like her." he said. I was confused. He said "Your in love with her." I thought for a moment and thanked the docter then walked out the door. I was in love. I didn't know what to think. Then a merine ran to me. "Sir, we have contact with Lord Hood." He said. I said "Good, we need to tell him about what we found." I went to the Silent Guardian and saw Lord Hood on the screen. "I hear you have found a surviver from reach." Lord Hood said. I nodded "It is Noble Six, sir." I said stirnly. "By god, that is better news then I had hoped to hear." Lord Hood said that with a great deal of relif. "so where is your position?" Lord Hood asked. "I dont know, but its on a ring of some sort. we will set a becan as soon as possable." I said. Lord Hood nodded. "before you go commander, I have a question." he said. "What is it?" I asked. "If I herd correctily, I belive that Six happened to get herself into a perdiciment, therefore almost getting herself killed. I would like to know her statis now." he said. "well where do I begin, I noticed that she was better and she was allowed to sleep back to her room we set up. The next day, we where under attack and there was an elite strike team with a different type of wraith, my team came outside and saw Six walking to it." I started. "What was going through her mind when she did that." Lord Hood asked, I could see he was worried. "I don't know, but she happend to kill everything ALONE, she even took two of the remaining elite's heads off with one punch. and the same happened with the wraith." I said. "And your shure that you didn't imagine this?" He asked. I nodded and said "Onehundred percent, sir." he looked amazed. "Well, did anything happen before all of this?" he asked. "Yes, I noticed that she had a purple coloerd siringe with her before she collapsed." I answerd. "Well that will be all for today spartan. Give my best wishes to Six will you?" he asked. I nodded, turned off the screen.

Gal Madam's POV

It was another 24 human hours I walked up to my brother and he looked up at me and salooted. "Gan Madam, come with me will you?" I asked my brother. "Of corse Gal, what is it you need?" He asked. "I have an idea, It involves finishing what I started on reach." I said. "you dont mean..." he started. "I am going to their base to take Noble Six on myself." I said. " YOU WILL DIE IF YOU DO!" He was worried, I could tell. "Dont worry my brother She may have the strangth to surpass me, but she does not have the skill with a sword as I do." I said confidently.

Alexis' POV

I woke up a little later then I usually do. A merine noticed that I woke up and told me it was about time for lunch. I nodded and went to the mess hall. I had a lunch that was enjoyable at least, but wasn't the best kind. I heard someone come twards my table and saw Donny sit down across from me. "So, Alexis I was wondering..." he was about to ask something before I interupted. "About how I killed that strike team?" I asked. "No. I was wondering if we could talk in private when we are done here?" he said. I responded with " I guess." By the time we where done we went to the armory and got my armor and then we went outside. I waited for him to start the conversation. "So..." He started "I was woundering if you had weird feelings... around... me?" I was woundering why he asked that. "I might, why do you ask?" I said. "because if you do I happen to have the... same... feelings." I heard hesitation in his voice. Before I could give him a straight answer I heard a wraith shot behind me and we got out of the way. The shot was directed to me, but the shot was a red plasma. I looked over to see Gal Madam. "I finaly get the chance to kill him." I thought. he stoped the wraith and got out. I stood up and looked at him. His first class commander came to me and game me a energy sword. Gal Madam took out his purple one. Why it is purple is because he was given that as a sign of his ranking in the covonant high councle. he walked up to me and asked "Are you ready to finish this?" I answerd with "More then you will ever be." He went back six feet and we waited. I was the one to make the first move. I swung downwered and he did a side step to the left. I swung horizontally and he jumped. then I tryed to stab him but I missed and my arm was cut off by him. "AAAGGGHHHHH!" I yelled out of pain. The elite blood ran out of my open wound. He went back to his wraith and said "Pathetic." then left. I at the time had a blury vision again and I collapesed. I was still awake though. Donny picked me up and then...

Darkness


	3. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Where You Dig Your Enemy's Grave

Alexis' POV

When I woke up I felt nothing in my right arm. I got up and put my hand on my head, although it was my right hand. I looked at it and saw a robotic arm where my old arm was. I was shocked. I was also weak. I felt different then I did when I put that siringe liquid in my arm. I saw the doctor walk in. "Is it me, or do you always get in a life and death situation?" he asked. I answered with "Not unless its important." "Well, what of that fight you had with that elite. Was that worth almost losing your life?" he asked. I thought and shook my head. "Not when it comes to revenge." I said. "Why would you want to have revenge on an elite that you never knew?" he asked. "I DO KNOW HIM!" I responded. I was angry but didn't try to kill him like the elites I killed. I almost expected to go on an other rampage. "Oh really, then what is his name?" he asked. I answerd "Gal Madam." "Well what did he do to get you so pissed at him?" he asked. "He didn't die with the rest of his team." I said. he was confused and needed an explanation. "When my boyfriend was still alive, an other spartan named Emile and I where blocked by a scarab. When what was left of my team stoped talking, my boyfriend used a pelican and ramed into the scarab. That same elite I fought got out of that scarab in enough time." I said. "So why you hated that elite is because he survived that scarab that was distroied." I nodded. I just rememberd the new arm that I had. "So where did I get this robotic arm?" I asked. he said "I gave it to you." I thanked him and walked out the door and saw Donny he walked up to me. " Thank god you are alright." he said. I was curious why he was. "Why?" I asked. "I thought that we had to tell Lord Hood that we lost you." he said. "Well good thing I didn't." I said. "Well, I belive that I had an answer to your question of how I feel around you."

Donny's POV

Oh great, this is it. I thought that I would get slaped and be told that I was someone that she wouldn't love. She cought me off guard when she kissed me on the cheak. She said, "That is how I feel." she walked off and went outside. It was dark and she came inside with me to go to the living quarters with me. "You have been out for three to five days. I thought that I... well we, meaning my team, lost you." I said. "Well you would have if not for the doctor and my armor streangth." she said.

Gal Madam's POV

"Sir, that spartan is alive." My second ranking feild marshal told me. "Put it on generel." I said. Then, before my eyes, I saw her. I was wondering why she didn.t bleed to death. When she turned I saw a robotic arm on her right side. It was in the same place as her old arm was. I cursed at the resourceful enemy. Then, Gah Gogant, my cousin, came to me. "Well at least she isn't as strong as you anymore, my cousin." he said in a confident tone. "Do you know how bad this is?" I asked my cousin. " If that heritic findes out that this happened, he will probibly try to give the female an other siringe of my blood when I am asleep." "well I am certin that will not happen this time my cousin." He said.

Gah Gogant's POV

My cousin, Gal Madam, is unaware that I am the heritic. I want to keep it that way. but I have an idea. I wish for my cousin to die, so I will join the humans. I will suply this "Noble Six" when ever she will need it. there is a time limit when it comes to normal elite blood. she will have 24 human hours to use my blood and when those 24 hours are done the blood will be distroyed. It will not harm her. It is most likely to discintergrate though. It will not harm her or anyone else who has this transfusion. I will get ready for my post around the area and be on recon as instructed. I changed my mind. I will do as Gal Madam said and do reconisence, but I will not return here. Untill then I will go to sleep


	4. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A Human on the Inside but A Beast on the Outside

Gah Gogant's POV

The next day, I woke up and was called to the bridge to do what I was assigned to do. "You called me Shipmaster?" I asked. He nodded. "You are to go to the perimeter and search the area around it, just in case of an attack." I nodded, went to the vehicle bay, and got into the revenant assigned to me. I went to the perimeter. While I was heading there, I took a moment to watch the scenery. I was getting a transmission from base. They must have sent a drone to watch me. I read the message and it said that I should stop sight-seeing, and focus on the task at hand. Then I made the best decision any heretic could make. I shot the drone. By the time I got past the perimeter, another message was sent to me. It was from Gal Madam. I opened the message and it said "why, you are my cousin?" I responded with "What if what we believe in is wrong, what if the profits where wrong?" He then sent this exact message "If you wish to be a heretic, then so be it." I then turned all connection with me and the base off. Then I used the break in enough time to stop right at the edge of a cliff. I saw a base for the humans. I waited about five hours for it to get dark enough. I put my weapons in the vehicle and headed to the base. I saw humans with weapons at the entrance, but I didn't stop or slow down. They noticed me and raised their weapons at me. I waited there. They didn't know I stopped. I stepped forward and one almost shot me. "I come in peace!" I yelled. They were confused. Then five other people came out. One was about to shoot me in the head, the leader by the looks of it. The red and green colored one lowered the weapon. It was female, and her arm was robotic. I knew that she was "Noble Six" I stood there and she walked up to me. I was remembering the time she fought Gal Madam. I was the one that gave her the energy sword. She could tell that I did too. "Why have you come here?" she asked. I was hesitant for a second and then said "To join you." She was as confused as the human marines. "Well, I guess that we have an infinite amount of spots to fill in our forces." She said I looked at her comrades they looked like they couldn't believe that she just let me in on her own. I thanked her and she walked with me. The marines in the base where also confused when she saw that I was walking in with a Spartan.

Alexis' POV

Could my day get any weirder? I just talked to an elite that wants to be on our team. As I walked him in, the marines were looking at me weirdly. I just walked on. When we got into the elevator, I hit the button that went to the mess hall. When we stopped, I walked him over to the table the marines at other tables where worried that I had brought in some trouble. One officer that was standing reached for his pistol. I looked at him and shook my head. He took his hand away from it. I sat the elite down, and I ordered him some food at the counter. When I got back I asked him what his name was. He said "Gah Gogant." "That sounds like an original name." I responded. I saw that the food I had ordered him was ready. I walked over to grab it, and returned to Gah with his food. He looked at the food as if it was weird. "Go on, try it." I said. He was hesitant for a moment. But then picked up a fork and tried it. He was starring off into nothing for a moment. He immediately ate the rest as fast as he could. I was surprised. Either he was hungry, or he really liked it. He said "That was very good." I was happy that he liked it and led him to the elevator again. I hit the ground level button. We arrived to the ground level. The marines looked at me while I was approaching them. "We need a room for him to stay in." I said. The marine nodded and said "We will have a room for him at the top of the base. It will be made of glass strong enough for a good view and so he can do research." I said okay and left to the living quarters. When we stopped at the living quarters, Donny was walking to me. "So where will he sleep?" Donny asked. I responded "With me." He said "Wait, how about I sleep with you, and he sleeps in my room. I don't want him doing anything to you like; killing the only hope of stopping whatever is going on here." I knew that he was referring to me and that he was worried about me. I agreed and we went to bed.

Gal Madam's POV

I was furious when I had found out that my cousin was a heretic. I wanted to send my whole armada with me to destroy that base they had set up. The only problem was that the UNSC ships were there. I had a thought that could settle everything, but it would have to wait for the battle for the ring. I like to call that battle "the battle for power". I made a name for multiple battles for the control of many key points. The names are; the battle of Hongor, the battle of Grengert, the battle of Yargenter, the battle of Aligori, the battle of Redgert, and the battle of Finolic. The battle of Finolic, when we have control of the other five buildings, Will chose the fate of this ring and the fate of all of us. We will not wait for the higher arcs. That is certain at least. We must control the buildings. Once we do, we will begin the Great Journey.

Donny's POV

I woke up and noticed that I was asleep for a long time. I went to the elevator and saw railings that led to the room that the marines made for Gah Gogant. I entered the elevator, but I was about to press the button and Emily entered the elevator as it closed half way. "So how do you feel Mr. Sleepy head?" I could tell that she meant that question as a joke. "I am feeling good enough. How about you Mrs. Joker?" I responded. She gave me a light punch in the arm and said "Hey, only I get to make jokes." She said that in a playful way. When we got to the room after about five minutes, I saw Alexis helping the elite with some sort of "Experiment" I want to say. The elite had a sample of his blood and two samples of human blood. I watch eagerly as the elite tested out a small drop of the elite blood and the human blood sampled marine. The elite looked in a microscope and took his eyes of it. He tapped Alexis on the shoulder and pointed to the microscope. It looked like he wanted her to see the results. She looked in the microscope for a few seconds, looked back at Gah and shook her head. I whispered this to my sister "I think the experiment failed." After I said that I looked back and saw Alexis looking at me. "Commander, would you and Emily mind helping me and Gah test the other blood sample mixture?" she asked. I nodded and stepped over to help. My sister shook her head and left in the elevator. Gah, Alexis, and I were the only ones in the room. I stared at the other blood sample labeled Alexis. The elite grabbed it and mixed a drop of it with another drop of the elite blood. Gah looked in the micro scope and quickly looked at us to get our attention. "Did the experiment work?" Alexis asked. Gah nodded and backed up to let us see for ourselves. Alexis was the first to look. She smiled and told me to look in the microscope next. I did and by the look of it, the blood mixture experiment worked. I asked her if it worked just to make sure that I was correct. She said "yes." I looked at the first blood vial. That experiment failed. Then I looked at the other vial. That one worked. She was unaware that I had taken a sample of my blood and put it in a vial. "Maby we should test this one out." I said as I held the vial out. "Whose is that?" she asked. I said "Mine." She nodded and gave it to Gah. He mixed it, looked in the microscope, and told Alexis to see it. She looked in the microscope for a moment and looked back at me she shook her head. "Then why does it work only for you?" I asked. "I don't know." She responded. "Although I have heard stories about some elites…" She started. "Some people say that some elites are beasts on the outside…" she said that and looked at Gah at the same time. "But they are Human on the inside."


	5. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Cartographer

Donny's POV

I was confused when Alexis said that. An elite on the outside, but a human on the inside. "That is Impossible, nothing but humans could be human." I said. "Not quite." She said. I was confused again and she gave a better explanation. "I read that anything that thinks what humans think are right are considered human. They may look different, but they are the same." I guess that she is right they might not be the same race as us, but that doesn't mean that they don't have feelings. A marine came up the elevator, walked out in a hurry to talk to me. "Sir, we found something of a map room, the Covenant call it…" the marine started. "The Silent Cartographer." Gah finished. "Look you elite, we might have let you be on our side, but I do the talking to Retaliator 1." The marine said. He and Gah looked at each other in a hateful way. Alexis and I had to break them up. I looked at the marine and said "Well, we best get going then." I took both Alexis and Gah with me. While we walked to the vehicle bay, I started a conversation with Alexis. "I thought that he might be trouble." I said. "The marine started that, not Gah." She said. I just looked forward and kept walking with the others. We arrived at a pelican that was waiting for us and more marines. Then when we were all set, we took off woth other pelicans.

Gal Madam's POV

We were awaiting the arrival of my newest member of my arsenal. He was the best of the best, and he had a different appearance to his look. When we saw a phantom come out of nowhere, we walked to the landing pad. I saw the drop ship open and an elite with robotic legs and one robotic arm walked out. I knew that the elite was my newest addition to my army. He walked up to me and kneeled in respect. "Gall Madam," he said in a robotic elite voice. "I am honored to be in your presence." "The honor is all yours." I said in response to his great obedience. He stood up and said "I see that you have found the holy ring." I nodded. "We will not make any contact with the higher arcs though, we will start the great journey ourselves." He put his hand to his chest and made a slight bow with his head. I turned around and walked to the phantom. The new recruit fallowed. I noticed that the elite's left eye was robotic as well. He must have lost the parts to his body in a fire fight against the human marines. I then asked him what his name was. He responded with "Gouh Nolek." I nodded and I walked under the phantom. I was picked up and the others fallowed. We then started the path to the Great Journey.

Alexis' POV

I was waiting for us to reach the cartographer. I just felt something around my stomach. I was worried about what it was, but I stopped when I heard that we had arrived. I got up and was waiting for the door to open. When it did, I walked out with the marines. They immediately started setting up everything that we needed. I looked back after hearing a noise and, in the distance, found five ghosts. I was curious why they were there. I then looked back to the marines that were setting up the radar. Then one of them yelled "whoa, whoa, whoa, the radar just went to shit. I yelled "Stealth elites!" Then about twenty elites appeared out of their active camouflage. "All of you, drop your weapons!" one of them yelled out. Everyone dropped their weapons but me. "Alexis drop your weapons." Donny ordered. I ignored that order. "ack she isn't responding, allow me to make an examp-" he was about to finish that off when a sniper shot came out of nowhere. Looked and say a Spartan with a scout helmet. I then looked for my pistol. I found it but it was behind an elite. I was running to him he grabbed his sword, but he was too late. I jumped over him and grabbed his back to throw him on to the floor. I took out my dagger and stabbed him in the head and then sheathed the dagger. I again ran to my pistol and grabbed it to head shot more elites. By the time I did that, at least twelve elites where left, the Spartan must have shot them while I was killing the elite other elite. I then headshot the elites one by one. One got smart enough to throw a grenade and the grenade missed. I was still in the blast radius though. I got out of the way in enough time. Then as I turned to kill the elite, the Spartan shot the elite in the head. A pool of elite blood started to expand from the head. I was waiting for my breath to return and a familiar voice popped up on the communicator "Did you miss me Six?" the voice said. I knew it was Jun by the time he said that. "Jun, how are you alive?" I asked. I was happy to see him. "When I saw what looked like a distress beacon, I thought you were there. So I did what anyone would do, I checked it out." Jun said. A marine yelled "I would hate to break up the reunion, But we got enemies coming in."


	6. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Revealing the Unseen

Alexis' POV

Well this was very unexpected. First we get ambushed by elites with active camo, then Jun comes out of nowhere to help us, and last, we are attacked by more covenant. We were rushing to get in our defensive positions and bumping into one another. When we got to the positions, the covenant were half way to the building. I turned to the crowd and said "we are to hold this building until the team we sent in is done extracting the information. When they are done the pelicans will come back for extraction and bring us back to base." I was done talking and the enemies were closer. When the enemies were in range, both of the sides fired with every round of ammunition we had. The fight was as intense as it could get. One elite with an energy sword came running to me, the marines were oblivious to it. When the marines noticed, it was too late to stop the encounter that I had with him. He was running to me and swung vertically. I dived to the left. He swung horizontally. I ducked under the sword and it just missed me. He tried to stab me, but I spun around and elbowed his back, sending him flying at least seven feet. He got up and snarled at me. As he did, he reached for his belt and grabbed a plasma grenade. He chucked it at me and it landed behind me. I laughed but was unaware that I was still in the blast radius. I was sent flying and landed on the ground. The elite laughed and jumped down. I was struggling to get up, but by the time I did, I had felt a hand on my Shoulder. It wasn't covenant, but it felt like a robotic arm. I looked up to see a man with a grenadier helmet, grenadier knee guards, gold visor, operator wrist utility, Security shoulder pads, heavy soft case as utility, his weapons where a spiker and a focus rifle, and it looks like he had chest armor that had a robotic arm. His armor color was green and steel. He looked at me and asked me in a robotic like voice "Do you always have to get yourself in trouble and I have to save your sorry ass?" "I thought that you were dead when I heard about your disappearance." I said. "Well I guess you where misinformed about your own brother." He said and ran to the elite that had that sword. The elite growled as my brother was shooting at him with the spiker. The elite's shields were down after getting shot with the spikes about ten times and my brother jumped over the elite, knocked him down and jumped on his head to only crack the elite's skull. I winced at the sound of it, then I went back to the base to make sure that the marines had no trouble up there. As I ran with my brother, we came across one camo elite. He had a sword and turned invisible, we were lucky that his armor wouldn't let his sword disappear too. We grabbed our weapons and started shelling the elite. After taking down the shield he had, I grabbed one of my pistols that I had killed him with a head shot. After that I went to the roof and saw the marines were still alive I noticed that we had casualties. The team that was supposed to get the info came out and said that they got it. I nodded and looked back to see the pelicans coming for extraction. We held off the remaining elites and took that time to get the wounded and the extraction team aboard the drop ships. When that was done, we retreated to the pelicans and the remaining elites there took control of the building. Too bad what they wanted was with us. "We did a great job ladies and gentlemen, we will have a party to celebrate the great work you did here." I said

Gal Madam's POV

When we got to the first building, the elites were in control of it, but we lost many men, although there were no human bodies anywhere. I told the pilot to drop me off at the building with the others. He flew the Phantom to the building and we got off by the gravity lift. Two elite honor guards walked up to me and escorted me, along with the honor guards that were with me and Gouh Nolek. I stopped a general that was walking by. "What is the situation?" I asked him he responded with "We don't know." He walked me in to the map room and he pointed to my head information extractor. "What is the situation?" I asked him. "Well I can't find the map, it is most likely the humans extracted the data before we even got to touch this base." He said that as if it wasn't a big deal. "Why did you even let them do that?!" I yelled at him. "Hey, it isn't like I wanted them to do it." He said in response to my words and my tone of voice. "I will not tolerate those words from you" I said to him. He just turned around and let out a sigh. After that I grabbed my sword, armed it and stabbed it into his back, piercing his heart. "You will be left behind and you will not see past this day to the Great Journey." I pulled out the energy sword and put it away. "We will not lose the next building, so we will get there immediately!" I yelled. They all ran to get the gear and headed to the drop ships. I then made it certain that the humans didn't get to the next building.

Alexis' POV

We arrived at the base and found out the marines that where out here had already made a victory party. I then walked out with my brother. The marines on guard duty asked what his name was. "Its Sev." They looked surprised and then let Sev and I in. the party had started when everyone got in. I heard classic music from at least five hundred fifty two years ago. I heard first the song "Beat It" by Michel Jackson. He became very famous around the time he was making music. He died in the year 2012. Or at least I think, I might be wrong. I went to the bar that they set up and ordered a drink. Then Sev walked up to me. "I thought that you were on reach, by the way?" He asked. "I was, until I hijacked a phantom, drove it here and met the marines that work with me." He just then noticed my arm and looked at me. "Who did this to you?!" He asked with a worried expression. "The very one that we are trying to stop from activating this ring, Gal Madam." I said. "I lost it in a fair battle, but I now have something that will make my punch hurt a lot more than it used to." He looked at me. "I had my arm taken off as well. I didn't want that to happen to you when it did to me." "Well at least they will know we are brother and sister" he chuckled and said "I guess." Then we heard a marine come from the entrance he was yelling. I think he was yelling "Elites, elites, they're here, they're here!" I quickly ran out with my brother, Jun, Donny, Hammond, Emily, and William. We stopped at the entrance and saw nothing at first. Then, out of nowhere, I saw at least ten sword elites. My brother looked at me and said "Now THAT is what I call "revealing the unseen."

**For those who don't know who Sev is, let alone the team of the Retaliators, he is a cyborg mercenary, but he was once human. If you want more information on Sev, I suggest you search on Youtube for Rise of the Spartans. It is a series on Youtube just about when reach was about to fall. But why am I explaining this, go see for yourselves and find out more. And arbiter617, please note that I am not using your character to annoy anyone, but I am using him to make both my story better and for you to have more views, likes, and probably even more subscribers.**


	7. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Reunion

Alexis' POV

As we stood there, not knowing what to do, the elites stood there, with what I think would be confidence in their face. The marines didn't do anything because they knew they couldn't do anything, so they stood there, worried about what would happen next. The elite straight in front of me said, "Well well, look who it is, Gal Madam has told…" the elite was interrupted by a loud, sudden noise from a phantom. The phantom crashed in a large lake to the left of the base. As the elites looked over there, all of us, including the marines, took that chance to counter attack the elites. I stabbed the one in front of me in the neck, and as the elite fell, he let out a gurgling noise as he died. The other Spartans took out their elites in the same way, and the marines killed the other three with their assault rifles. After the elites where dead, I looked over to the crashed phantom. I then curious of who or what was in that. "Where did that come from, it's not one of Gal Madam's." "I don't know." Donny said. I decided to take Sev and grab a pelican to see what was in that phantom. Sev flew the pelican right above the top of the phantom. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sev asked, obviously worried. "Don't worry, it'll be fine." I said, trying to assure him. After Sev opened the back of the pelican, I took a health pack with me, looked down at the phantom, gathered myself, and jumped. Although I didn't hit the phantom, I hit the water. While I looked at the phantom, I noticed the shields where up, which means the water never touched the inside. That also means who or whatever was inside was also dry and okay. I swam towards the phantom's left side and grabbed onto the outside. I then pushed myself inside the almost unstable drop ship. I couldn't really see that well, so I turned on my night vision. I didn't see anything that would be important, so I looked into the doorway of the cockpit and saw something move. I rushed in and looked on the seat to the left. What I saw made me tear up. It that seat, right there, was Carter. He was alive, but wounded. I then called on Donny's communicator and said that there was a wounded ally in here and to see if he could get the phantom to shore. He then said, "We will see what we can do." I then took off my helmet and held Carter's hand as hard as I could. He looked up and saw my face. "Alexis, is… is that... you?" he asked. "Yes Carter, it's me." "Am I… dead?" he asked. "No, we are alive, I also have other Spartans with me." I responded. "Where... are we?" he asked. "That is harder to explain, but you should save your breath." I said. I took the health pack and opened it. "Hold on while I patch you up." As I took out the equipment needed, the phantom was being moved to shore. After I patched Carter up, Donny walked in and saw me holding Carters hand. "Donny, give me a hand here." Donny helped me pick Carter up and bring him outside. Jun walked over and saw Carter. He took his helmet off and with shock in his eyes, asked me "Is that…?" Before he could asked the rest of the question, I responded with "Yes, it's him."

Gal Madam's POV

Now I am annoyed, my best squad of stealth elites just got killed by the humans, which means that I need to get set up at Grengert, and quickly. I will send Gouh Nolek to secure Grengert. I will also keep sending small strike teams to the human base to attempt to kill the Decimator. With luck, our weapons, and determination, we will start the Great Journey!


End file.
